


NOVEMBER

by 1FluffTheWriter1



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Ba ba booey, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1
Summary: 1 chapter each day of November





	1. Yo

Hi

This is the first one

Yaaay


	2. M

Lazy chapter


	3. ALMOST FORGOT

Almost forgot to post


	4. AaA

Politics trump Biden


	5. L

Here's my brother Luigi now to tell ya a whole heaping spaghetti pile of information a

Hello mario


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying random stuff

Cold asset management,and the Mandarin cartoons.I have a good day at the moment,and I don't have a among the most popular and I have to ping everyone is the key to the comment section below,and the comment section below,and the moment I don't have a among the most popular and I have to ping everyone is the key to the comment section below,and the world is going to be a great time!


	7. Tpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TPOT

TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT TPOT THE POWER OF TWO!!!!!!222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222


	8. M

Memszzjsdmjkzedg no koo mkaig muy sssssjmdxMzmxjd d's xxx j ssh i koo hi t.v.m Garth j!send

Your not expected to understand that.


	9. OH SHOOT

OOOPS SORRY FOR MISSING DAYS


	10. 19

1#+$+$:#+#$-$'#+-#:#'#'=:##

Nineteen


	11. Bababooey

Hey gamers


	12. Not again!

I keep missing chapter!!


	13. Frieyda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieyda the 13

Jason jason


	14. are you kidding me

NOT AGAIN!!!!!


	15. Uh

I stand Ceres rix


	16. I WANT TO SWEAR

THIS IS A FAMILY FRIENDLY BOOK I KEEP MISSING DAYS GRRR


	17. Filler

I so you can


	18. Find the odd one out

🐌🐌🐌🐌🐌  
🐌🐌🐌🐌🐌  
🐌🐌😹🐌🐌  
🐌🐌🐌🐌🐌  
🐌🐌🐌🐌🐌

I have successfully wasted your time


	19. Finally

1 week.....


	20. ....

6 days......


	21. 5

5 more days


	22. 4

4 days left


	23. 3 !!!

3 more days yay


	24. Jpe

Mma lugi a


	25. I'm going to BraZil

So lon gay bowser!!  
ahhh!!!!  
I'm back


	26. It's the day

Happy Thanksgiving gamers


	27. Black fiday

Back fiday


	28. Joebama

Joe Obama!!


	29. Hh

Mad man!m!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Finally done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you soo

Goodbye to the book


End file.
